


A Big Threesome

by MeeMeeHeart777



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Come Eating, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-04
Updated: 2016-06-04
Packaged: 2018-07-11 07:22:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7035658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an one-shot of Jim, Alyssa and Cindy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Big Threesome

Jim couldn't believe this...he had dreamed of this moment for so long. It was finally coming true. He had two girls, Alyssa and Cindy, to pleasure him all night. 

Alyssa managed to grab his cock and put it into her mouth, going down on his shaft nicely. He sent a moan from his lips, feeling the pleasure of her tongue slurping up and down on his cock and sucking it. Just to double the pleasure, Cindy join in, sending her tongue around his phallus and the underside, which is his sensitive spot. He moaned even more. Both girls were taking turns licking, slurping and sucking on him. 

They were working around non-stop, just to keep his buildup going for a huge orgasm. After they started licking around the base of his cock, he was about to blow.

"I'm..coming..!"

But they stopped immediately due to his words to avoid getting sprayed on their faces. 

"So...who want to go first?" Cindy asked her.

"I'll go first. I want you to be ready later for him." Alyssa said, laying down on the bed. 

He entered inside of her with a thrust. She moaned as he began thrusting. To her, the sensation felt hot and incredible, glistening her love juices around his cock, making it perfect lubrication for him to penetrate her even deeper.

Not being left out on all the fun, Cindy managed to get closer to her and rubbed her pussy, enjoying her. Alyssa noticed this and smirked. She licked her fingers and went back to masturbating herself. 

"Yes! Fuck me! Fuck me harder!" She yelled. 

Jim smiled at her and went harder and faster on her, thrusting harder as he could.

"Oh yes! Yes! That's what I mean! And...Ohhh!" Alyssa yelled as she began to cum. Warm trickles of her juices flowed from her. Soon Cindy rubbed herself harder and faster, soon moaning and causing a gentle river of her juices to flow at Alyssa's face. With two of them cumming and gushing, he started to get very excited and causing him to move even harder into Alyssa, pounding and pounding into her pussy. 

Soon after 8 more minutes of thrusting, Jim shot his load into Alyssa. Cum was shot into her, filling her womb up fully. 

"Okay. Now I'm done with you." He said, pulling out of her and lay her down on the bed. "Now it's your turn." 

"All right, then." Cindy said, as she spread her legs and he entered it deep into her, going at a slow pace. He was taking great pleasure now that his cock was sensitive, causing a loud moan from him. 

"Go on. Make me impressed." Alyssa said, as she looked at her creampie pussy and pressed it to avoid letting the cum go out of her. She then looked up and watched. 

He then thrusted at a normally fast pace. Cindy looked down and started rubbing her clit, sending wave of pleasure into her. He began to fuck harder and faster into her, grabbing her hips and holding her. He fucked long and hard that Cindy begin giving forth a nice river of her juices to him. "Yes! That's right! Pleasure me!" 

He continued to thrust harder and faster until he exploded inside of her, filling her womb up with cum fully. He empty the last shots of cum deep inside of her and pulled out. 

"Hey Cindy! How about we'll have some fun?" She asked.

"Sure." 

They got into a 69 position and began licking and eating each other out. Alyssa fastened her mouth to Cindy's pussy and sucked out the cum from her pussy while Cindy sucked her clit and licked the cum off of her pussy. 

"Wow. You girls know how to play..." Jim said, as he watched them and begin shafting his cock up and down. 

The two girls feasted on each other's pussies, slurping and licking as their tongues explored the insides. 

Gripping her ass, Alyssa buried her tongue inside of Cindy's pussy, tongue-fucking her. 

After licking all the cum up, Cindy increased her attention on Alyssa's clit, eager to bring her to a roaring orgasm. She screamed as she gushed her juices to Cindy, letting her taste it. 

Alyssa returned the attention. She licked and sucked her pussy harder and faster. It was so wonderful to have the two of them with her. 

Suddenly, Cindy exploded in orgasm. She writhing in pleasure in her embrace. Her pussy gushed out so much juices and Alyssa managed to taste all of it. 

"Hey girls. How was that?" He asked. 

"It was wonderful." Alyssa said. "We should do this more often."

He was still horny and she decided to suck on his cock until he came inside her mouth. Then he laid down on the bed, exhausted. The two girls decided to share a slow tongue kiss, before finally resting with him.

The two of them cuddled with them, snuggling around his chest. 

He thinks that this was the best thing it ever happened to him. He then fell asleep with them. 

 


End file.
